Easy opening metallic containers have found considerable success in the marketplace, particularly 12 oz. containers for soft drinks and beer. Today these containers are constructed predominantly of thin-gauge aluminum sheeting with the bottom and side walls being drawn in a single piece rather than roll-staked together as in the past. The top wall continues to be roll-staked to the side wall and has an easy opening top consisting of a pull tab joined to a weakened closed scoreline in the top wall.
While the major outer diameters of the side walls in most 12 oz. aluminum containers of this type are substantially identical, the diameters of the top wall and the side wall adjacent the top wall are reduced in many containers and this presents a substantial problem in the design of an after-market type closure for the easy opening tops which, of course, cannot themselves be resealed.
It is a primary object of the present invention to ameliorate the problems noted above in reusable covers for beverage containers.